Birds of a Feather Flock Together
by Dark-Lord-Winston
Summary: Phoenix Black is a new crew member and holds as many secrets, suprises and challanges to Jack Sparrow as the sea itself. Please help me think up a better name!
1. Default Chapter

"SPARROW! Me old mate, come sit 'ere and 'ave a taste 'o rum with me eh?" Jack Sparrow grinned as he caught sight of Fletcher, the scurvy old dog from his days with the Sea's Revenge.  
  
"Fletcher, correct me if I'm wrong but it seems you're drinking slop water." The pirate corrected him looking at the greenish water in the old pirates' tankard.  
  
"Eh?" Fletcher replied glancing down at it while slopping a considerable amount down the front of his shirt. "Why so it is Jack, so it is!" The old dog grinned crookedly at him and threw the tankard away.  
  
"RUM!" He bellowed at a passing serving maid and she jumped in surprise. "So Jack, yeh old sea dog. What yeh been up to eh?" The pirate stared blearily at him as Jack grinned.  
  
"Oh, raiding, massacring, destroying, stealing, burning and pretty much committing every other crime they have a law for." Jack replied taking a swig from the rum the maid had hurried over with.  
  
"Good boy!" Fletcher roared in approval. "Damn good, too many of me old friends have up and went legit on me." He drained half the tankard and fixed Jack with a stare. "Don't you go runnin' off with some wench babbling about starting a FAMILY or COMING CLEAN." He ordered. "Not like Taylor or Shawn the bastards."  
  
"Taylor Black went legit?" Asked Jack incredulously. He remembered Taylor, and what a pirate he'd been! Ready to slit a throat or break a leg and more then ready to cheat and steal if it meant self-gain. Shawn on the other hand, was a strange name to Jacks ears.  
  
"Aye, years and years ago. I think 'is sister is still floatin' around though. She made quite a name for herself, almost sunk the cad Norringtons ship as I recall. Got herself two weeks worth of free drinks with that tale as I remember, though it might've been three." Fletcher tried to think about it for a second before shrugging and going back to his rum  
  
"Sister. . . ?" Jack asked thoughtfully. He didn't remember Taylor ever having a sister. But then he'd only been about thirteen at that point and all his thought and energy had been channeled into becoming a pirate.  
  
"Oh aye." The fat pirate said with a sly look. "She was a might bit scrawny when she was on the Revenge but she's turned into a strapping young lass. Phoenix be her name Jack don't cha remember her at all?"  
  
Jack could feel his eyebrows disappear into his hair at the name. "PHOENIX BLACK WAS A GIRL?" Half the tavern went silent as he shouted the comment over the noise.  
  
Jack turned around in his seat and gave the rest of the cabin a sarcastic little wave before returning to his conversation.  
  
"No no no Fletcher. That little. . . creature, was not a girl." Jack said as the tavern resumed its normal volume. "The devil incarnate maybe, but not. . . of the race of man."  
  
"Well I thought yeh'd be happy t' know Phoenix was a girl Jack. It would explain why she was always starin' at yer behind wouldn't it?" The old pirate asked.  
  
"But Phoenix was so. . ." He paused looking for the right words. "Ungirlish." He finished. "He was the one who never wanted to be inside or in the kitchen, always outside practicing swords with any pirate that happened to have his hands free at the time."  
  
"That's true, not even the captain knew she was a woman until she turned seventeen. Apparently Taylor and her had been strapping her breasts down and hiding her curves and other such things for years in hope no one would bother her. But when she turned seventeen she came clean and left the ship after Taylor ran off with some Portuguese woman." Fletcher shook his head. "A bad time for the Revenge Jack, a bad bad time. We underestimated how much we needed her talents with locks and swords. The crew disbanded and someone bought the ship of us."  
  
"Hard luck my friend, hard luck." Said Jack consolingly. The door swung open behind his back and the sad old man looked up to have his forlornness smashed in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Speak o' the devil!" He cried. "Phoenix, drag your salt caked hide over hear and say hello to Jack Sparrow!" 


	2. LIKE A CAMEL!

Birds of a Feather Flock Together  
  
( Honestly people I need a better name for this one! )  
  
Yes we are introduced to Phoenix and she will have a few things to say about the Jack SHE knew. Need a better title. Review with cc or I'll eat you all.  
  
~  
  
"Why hello Jack Sparrow." The lanky woman said smiling toothily at him as she seated herself at the end of the table and called for some rum.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow to yeh Miss." He corrected her trying to maintain what little composure he had. She shook her head and took a drink of her rum.  
  
"Maybe to the people who didn't see you starting out with the pistol and cutlass you're a Captain Sparrow." She said nastily. "But I saw you trip and gore yourself in the arm on your first battle and I was the one who dunked your head in the water barrel the first time you got drunk so your still just little Jack Sparrow to me."  
  
"This would be why I hated yeh on the Revenge." Jack replied taking an enormous gulp of rum. "Know it all smart ass that yeh were."  
  
"If I were you Sparrow I wouldn't be so quick with my tongue." She warned her eyes glinting dangerously. "A few well placed comments on my part could have your whole embarrassing story out all over Tortuga and you wouldn't want that would you?"  
  
"Oh go ahead lass." Jack challenged her. "Tell the whole world about everything yeh know. I'm sure that some of them wenches care but the rest, well they don't give a damn what a pirates reputation is as long as he can drink some rum and pay her price."  
  
"Ah why can't old crewmembers like yerselves just have a few drinks and catch up on sixteen years instead of fightin'?" Asked Fletcher sadly. "Right sad we were when yeh both left but there was many a story about what a pirating duo yeh would've made."  
  
"WITH HIM?" They both asked simultaneously in thunderstruck voices.  
  
"Her." Phoenix corrected him immediately.  
  
"Ah me fine lass," Jack replied with a glimmer of malice in his eyes, "I'll call yeh a her when yeh prove yer a her."  
  
"Which would entail me doing what Sparrow?" She asked sweetly bending over so a generous cleavage could be seen from the neck of her shirt.  
  
"Ah Phoenix, ye seem a smart lass." Jack replied leaning back. "Can't argue with flesh can I?"  
  
"You were not the first that wanted proof." She replied simply sitting up again. "Pirates seem to find it a difficult thing to accept." She put her feet up on the table and stretched luxuriously. At first Jack thought it was for eye candy but the attraction was immediately put off as the sounds of cracking joints rang out.  
  
"Haven't had a sit in days." She explained. "I feel as stiff as the rod up Norringtons ass." She glanced at the drunken Fletcher and murmured, "don't take this the wrong way Jack but you're putting a lot of people in tons of trouble." She shook her head. "Norringtons been hunting you and anyone who's as much as glanced at you since you were born." Her face darkened. "I've lost a lot of friends to that man."  
  
"Aye lass, so let's drink. To the rod up Norringtons ass, may it thrust up through his gut and pierce his little black heart." Jack cheered raising his glass to her.  
  
She grinned, the angry shadows on her face scattering like mist in the sun and raised her own glass. "To the rod." She chanted.  
  
She really was quite striking for a pirate, her skin was rough from hours of sun beaten abuse, her dark hair was coarse and frayed but her wide chocolate colored eyes shone in the dim light she had highly-defined features and thick eyelashes. . . like a camel. Jack thought about that as he poured the rum down his throat. A CAMEL?  
  
"You have eyelashes like a camel, did you know that?" He asked waving his rum around. She cocked one eyebrow at him questionably. "That's right, a camel."  
  
"A camel?" She asked blankly.  
  
"That's what I said luv." He replied. "All thick and pretty like a bloody camel."  
  
"Well in that case. . ." She was cut of as Fletcher, who had been mysteriously silent through this conversation, keeled over and hit the table with his feet. Phoenix's own feet lost their place on the table and as she thrashed about trying to reclaim balance her own chair fell over and she found herself on the unwashed floor.  
  
"A CAMEL!" Jack shouted randomly taking another swig.  
  
"Well in that case, Captain Jack Sparrow." She replied standing up looking rather flustered. "I suggest you bring me along for the benefit of my camel-like charms."  
  
"Don't ye have yer own crew luv?" He asked finding it strange she was trying to sign on with him, even in his extremely drunken state.  
  
"Ah nobody wants a pirate that knows Jack Sparrow." She replied sadly smoothing her hair back. "They asked me to leave as soon as we docked, so what do you say. It'd be a clever match Jack even you have to admit that."  
  
"Aye but I don't think me crew would. . ." He began.  
  
"Jack," she whispered huskily appealing to his drunken mind, "I would look on it as a PERSONAL favor if you'd let me try for just a little bit." She looked very fine and curvy in his drink warped mind and her husky voice held a river of undercurrents. A whole world of ideas began to form in his rum-addled mind and he watched her smile sweetly at him.  
  
"Well I suppose, for just a LITTLE bit." He replied uncertainly.  
  
"Ah good then, I'll see you in the morning Jack." She broke quickly out of her slippery seductive tricks and headed for the door.  
  
"CAPTAIN Jack!" He called after her, but the door had already swung closed behind her and the night had already swallowed her whole.  
  
~  
  
I REALLY disliked this chapter for some reason. Meh, we'll see how it goes with the next one. Some may say no one could trick Jack into letting them sign on but you must remember she was sober and he was drunk. R&R!!!! R&R DAMN YOU!!!!!! 


End file.
